


Alphabet

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, because i honestly have no idea what else im gonna write, ill edit the tags when more chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet for each letter of the alphabet. Some are funny, some are sad, and some are just really dumb.</p><p>Have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> its two am and i have no idea what im doing here bye

You follow Togami wherever he goes. He tries to push you away, but who cares? He's your white knight! You'e not going to let anyone else get their filthy paws on him.

You've spent so long transfixed on his chair in the library that you almost miss him when he stands up and walks towards the door. You flinch and follow him with wide eyes. He doesn't hold the door for you, but on the other hand, he doesn't try to run away from you this time! You notice that he picks up his pace a little when he remembers that you're there, and you think maybe you're a little unnerving. You wonder if he even realised you were there until he heard your footsteps following him outside.

He starts getting taller, and- wait, wow, how is he suddenly that tall? You follow him anywa-

You shriek as your face hits the sharp edge of the step. You use your hands to push yourself back up and realise that you are indeed walking up stairs. Togami is ahead of you, staring you down with the same arrogant expression on his face. You look up at him and as soon as you do, he turns away.

"I don't believe this," he mutters, starting to walk again. You reach out and just about brush your hand against the bottom of his trouser leg.

"H-help me up, please..."

"Do you really expect me to?"

"P-please, Byakuya-chan..."

"No." He continues walking up the stairs, leaving you at the bottom of them. You stand up and brush yourself off, quickly wiping your face. You pray to everything holy that you haven't got a nosebleed.

You turn around to see Kirigiri standing somewhat close to you, and she's staring right at you. She takes a step forward. 

"Are you okay?" she asks. You nod. "Togami-san wasn't very sympathetic, was he?"

"He wasn't..." you say, "...and it's wonderful!"

**Author's Note:**

> kyokyos.tumblr.com / taetiramisu.co.vu
> 
> edit: this is bad why do you like this


End file.
